


路人粉

by Anstrid



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, 科学组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 博士剛從Asgard回來的日子，以及路人粉(是粉紅的粉XD) 眼中美麗的畫面(笑)，是暖的。





	1. 上篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 博士剛從Asgard回來的日子，  
> 以及路人粉(是粉紅的粉XD) 眼中美麗的畫面(笑)，是暖的。

  
  
1

**大名鼎鼎．拥有三层车库的超跑．亿万富豪** **Tony Stark** **竟现身繁忙时段的地铁车厢** **?**

延伸说明，是挤满上班族，没有空调跟信号，脏兮兮的玻璃糊满指纹跟轮廓的纽约地铁车厢?

 

第一个发现的游民先生，他如常拎着布兜穿梭，站到衣着光鲜的男子身前，请求一点生活费。男人愣了半晌，打个呵欠驱散睡意，投下几张青白色钞票。

游民习而为常、搔搔痕痒的白胡，继续向前走，奇怪的东西他收得多了，糖果包装纸、汽水罐与玩具钞票，这垃圾篓中最没可能出现的就是顺手扔下的1500美元。

 

真的…没可能吗? 他回望闪烁丝光的西装面料，半信半疑地揉搓薄纸。多年的鉴别伪钞经验告诉他，这些大面值的纸币竟、竟然是真的!?

 

他从头到脚打量这慷慨的乘客，愈看愈眼熟，再从一尘不染的皮鞋尖看回去，才认出这张梭角分明的脸，至少每隔两天便会出现在新闻报导上。

 

「你、你是Tony…Stan?」他卡了痰，声音混浊不清。

 

被好奇视线紧锁的富翁，掏出蓝色墨镜戴上，「Tony Stark.」

 

「…我打工的超市老板娘简直疯狂爱上你，那疯婆子不会信我有这种狗屎运的…除非看到合照…可、可以吗?」

 

「Sure.你当然还有份兼职…勤劳得像小蜜蜂的纽约人。但是不要、永远不要将我跟狗屎放在同一句说话。噢，最新型号Stark phone，有品味。」

Stark站起来，单手纯熟地扣上西装钮，对着前置镜头露出招牌微笑。

 

而大富翁身边穿着咖啡色风衣、灰格子鸭舌帽的乘客，完全不为所动，只是拉低帽沿，继续看书。

 

「咔嚓！」「咔嚓！」

 

这些动静惹来群众露出被打扰的不耐表情，但是当他们认出眼前人是超级英雄Iron man＋当代风云人物+花花公子+亿万富豪，厌恶的情绪便迅速被兴奋取代。

 

「是Tony Stark，真的假的…!?」

「妈咪、妈咪!我也想跟Iron man拍照，为什么他没穿盔甲?」

「真人比上镜矮多了，拍平面照时到底垫了多少个箱子…」

「真的是Stark！哇～好帅，快点过去！」

 

平日只現身高级宴会跟新闻发布会的科技巨子竟「纾尊降贵」亲临公共交通工具，令接连几个车厢引爆了一阵小轰动，人们蜂涌而上，都想要争取合照「打卡」的福利。

 

粉丝愈迫愈近，肩摩接踵，Stark嘴角微微抽搐，往旁边一瞧，鸭舌帽男依然不动如山。

 

其中一位双眼发光的女士仿佛天赋神力，势如破竹，瞬移到自己身边30厘米用力尖叫，硕臀已紧抵上帽子男的手肘，挤得他合起了书。

 

「讓我们移师到前面继续进行临时合影会…Hey! 别摸我 **屁股** ，Behalf yourself.」

 

Stark犹如摩西分红海，带着一堆「信徒」边向前走，边数算着黑压压的人头。

很好，我会被大拆六十八块撕吃干净。

 

「你，刚才说我矮的那个，你被永远褫夺了合照权利，乖乖坐回去。」

 

2

一夜没休息的瞳孔迸裂血丝，即使是习惯被镜头关爱的Stark也吃不消，指尖用力揉着太阳穴。

 

最终，到站提示拯救了他，他温柔地放下怀中的小男孩，揉揉软发，和蔼可亲地嘱咐「说好了，让你妈妈买Iron man兵人，不要美国队长的」，说完便在关门前一刻瞬逃车厢，留下愕然的粉丝们。

 

他让Jarvis策划了最快的「逃生路线」，好不容易一缕烟冲上地面，狠狠呼吸新鲜空气。

 

此时，鸭舌帽男才爬完长长的楼梯，慢条斯理走到他身旁，揪开两边听筒。

 

「不到五分钟，Instagram、Facebook跟Twitter全是『地铁偶遇Tony Stark』的Posts，转发总数有七千多。」

 

「我和Jarvis给全部帖子都按了Like，以示支持。」

他按亮屏幕，其上的帖子伴着莹光心心背景，字体加粗—「我摸到了Stark的超翘屁股！手感超弹！肯定没垫东西！」

Banner一气呵成地按赞、选择「笑脸」图案、转发。

 

Stark假笑得嘴角完全僵硬了，「Brucie~尽管幸灾乐祸吧，试想像我在网上直播Hulk裸奔的画面会有多美，肯定会造成网络大瘫痪。」

 

「我只是在嫉妒你全天候自带万人迷光环，真的。」

Banner微笑摇头，双手插进口袋，踱步向街尾。

 

3

「你竟然有Ins、FB跟Twitter Account，我却不知道?太荒谬了。」

 

「跟队长一起申请的，他现在玩得出神入化。」

 

「我被一个落后70年的世界遗弃了。」

4

印度男孩Aditya今天特别开心，那个总跟他聊天，还会给额外小费的卷发先生来了。

 

两年不见，先生瘦了好多，头发削短、耳廓旁泛白，额头轻抬挤出了深刻的横纹。

   
他急着凑前，不需刻意掩饰自己的乡音「先生，早安，我替你收拾了惯用的桌子。」说的收拾，充其量只能以湿毛巾抹一遍。

每次光顾，先生也会钻进深处的单人小圆桌，碍于位置狭窄，人多时得耸起肩膀、紧挨膝盖，但他从不抱怨。

 

先生温柔微笑，握着他的肩膀道「Aditya，你长高了很多，我都快要认不出来了。今天有朋友跟着我来，不用费心，我们坐这就行。」

 

「试着说『有朋友和我一起来』。」

 

Aditya才发现先生身边那大白天戴墨镜、穿着西装外套、内搭图案T的古怪男人。

一开始没意识到二人结伴同行，是因为他俩的气质很不搭调。这胡子男看上去就是养尊处优、绝不会委屈自己缩着身子在小摊档随便解决三餐的人。

 

男人用脚勾来木板凳，利落坐下，呼噜呼噜倒了两杯热茶，倒得太急，手背被溅得烫红，先生立即接过茶壶。

 

「连茶壶也拿不稳，麻烦回去睡觉。」

 

「你不在，我只能干瞪眼。」

男人托着腮，百无聊赖地转动餐牌。

 

「Stark, 我不在两年了。」

 

男人指头一拨，餐牌啪哒跌回木桌，「嗯哼，你能想象吗。」

 

5

Aditya逐一搁下香气四溢的美食。二人微妙的沉默氛围似能吸光周遭氧气，他识相地没有搭讪，却又忍不住竖起双耳。

 

先生将话题带回食物上，不急不缓，「Papandum是用Black gram做的，通常配薄荷酱或者生洋葱吃。」

 

男人拉高衣袖，学着先生小心地卷起金黄酥饼，避免红洋葱丁跌落，蘸上绿色酱汁，仔细品尝，虽然酸得皱起眉头，很快又咬了一大口。

 豪迈的食相完全看不出有钱人一贯的惺惺作态。

 

「你会想念印度吗?...嘿，这是什么?」

 

先生拎起鲜炸的印度金三角「Samosa，马铃薯馅脆角。是的，我怀念印度，不时会想回去看看。」

 

男人咬走先生手中的Samosa，却被滚热的馅料烫得咬牙咧齿，拼命灌水，良久才找回声音，「哦，用哪种方式? 譬如偷走一架昆式非法入境，躲起来两三年，毫无音讯?」

 

「Tony.」先生的嗓音饱含无奈。

 

「引用你的原话『想走进人群』，我很难扭转这种思考方向，除非你乐意纠正我，或者继续狡辩，博士。」

 

先生沉默而对，专注地看风景，好像双眼只载得下呼啸的车子，与对街熙来攘往的路人。

 

Aditya不喜欢墨镜男咄咄逼人的态度，捧上饮料时故意撞他手肘，男人只是望了他一眼。

 

凉风猛吹，先生拉紧风衣领口，拎着小陶土杯呷了一口，「Masala Chai即是香料茶，当地人会用茶梗与牛奶来煮，茶叶多数用来出口。」

 

「我们用的是茶叶呢。」Aditya忍不住骄傲地说。

 

「嗯，很好喝。」先生瞇眼细尝，温热的饮料滋润了干裂的唇，为脸庞熏上一点气色。

男人狠力咀嚼着Imarti油炸圈，呢喃「甜得要命」，将油纸捏成一团。

 

 东西吃得差不多。先生的喉咙被风吹得有点干哑，「...那战机已经烂在Sakaar了，我在SI储下来的薪水够赔吗? 」

 

「Hell No.」男人想也不想，指骨在桌面敲出声音「别妄想用我的钱来打发我。你贸然失踪所欠下我的、大家的，能围绕月球五圈。」

 

「喔，听上去，我这可怜的欠债人别无选择，只能继续留在纽约打工一段长时间， **哪也没法去了** 。」

先生呼出一口气，看着它凝结成雾，耸耸肩。

 

听到这句，男人紧皱的眉目犹如牛油慢慢化开，「除了还钱，还得兼任辅导员，直到每个人都拥有健康快乐的心理状态为止。坦白说，那无限趋近不可能，就不提Fury性格有多扭曲了。」

 

 

 「我不是那种医生，我会睡着的，记得吗。

但我能胜任小跟班，陪着老板去Salon修剪胡子跟发型，并且适时赞扬他有多英明神武、魅力迫人。」

 

男人莞尔挑眉。

 

先生似笑非笑，「你把Schedule全写在实验室屏幕上。」

 

 「我期望你也能培养这个好习惯，把你来年的大计图文并茂记下来。」

  
「一年四季都待在实验室，如何图文并茂，除非Jarvis是画画大师。」  
  
  
如果刚才还不够明显，现在男人身边简直满谷小花，他长长地哦了一声，语调提高，「Jarvis是任何事的大师。而且你没留心听我抱怨，『你不在，我就失眠』，所以首要补偿不应该是『 **陪老板睡觉** 』吗?你刚才说你很『擅长』睡觉。」

 男人以两手食指跟中指凌空画出引号。

 

Aditya浑身一震，几乎拿不稳餐盘。

 

 但先生似乎习以为常，道「不应该。」

 

6

 「印度人喝完便会摔破杯子，让店家重新烧制…」

 

  **「啪嘞!!」**

男人毫不犹豫扔掷小杯，碎片散落一地，引来其他食客好奇张望。

 

「...我还没说完，在纽约就没有沿用这习俗了。」

 先生微张嘴，轻手轻脚将自己那陶杯小心翼翼地还给他。

  
最后，老板收到了杯子的赔偿跟添置烧陶炉子的钱(Stark：我对这小店复刻印度传统风味抱有极高期望)。

他也拿到了一笔很丰厚的小费。  
掂量着手中沈甸甸的美金，Aditya觉得这男人好像没那么讨厌了。 

 

7

Banner想走进人群。

 

他曾经想要逃离。  
Sokovia一役后，被愤怒透支得剩下空壳的他盼望离开，却只能躺在瓦砾上，仰望急坠的城市版块，知道自己过不久又会被拾获，共同庆贺再一次拯救世界。Hulk同样痛苦，但它似乎知道该怎么做。  
  
他承认自己是有意无意松开軚盘的，以致后来每当Tony指责他决然离开时没法狡辩。即使不是靠自己双腿跑出宇宙，依然，他也没有竭力阻止。  
  
这男人早就看穿了他。

 

后来，他跟神祗并肩作战，救了一个星球的子民；后来，他看着那些从童话书走出来的、金发漂亮的人们，围成一圈，眼泛泪光，还有小孩戴着绿色怪兽的面具，抱着他的大腿，暖暖的，闪烁目光中毫无惧色。

 

他跃下彩虹桥，他把怪兽放出来了。但这次不一样，没有变身后的恶心反胃感，他能感受到Hulk的高兴。

 

这次，人群主动走向他。

他也想试着走进人群。  
  
  
他跟Tony这样说，  
男人提醒他在公众场合要小心钱包，毕竟已负债累累。  
他们都笑了。

 

「我身无分文。」他说。

 

「放烟花庆祝吧， **你有我** 。」Tony说。 

 

8

好吧，这也没法解释这个死有钱人，为什么能抛下亿万生意(Pepper：我不意外)，以及升级盔甲的玩乐时光，化身紧迫盯人的跟踪狂。

 

甚至在他出门前一秒，好像忽然受到什么精神感召，从实验室沙发蹦起来，睡眼惺忪地说要一起去。

 

他戴上帽子，「我不会迷路的。」

 

Tony揉着眼睛，噘起嘴。

看上去就似一只被遺棄在超市門口的狗狗。  
  
「叮!」手机响起提示音，Tony快速一瞧，抬头说「Jarvis温馨提示，Doctor Banner今天的 **可信度余额** 仍然是负值。」

 

「……那明明是开会提醒。  
你想来便来吧，先刷牙洗脸。」

 

Tony伸个懒腰，奔去浴室时还踢到脚趾头。

 

——这就是他俩大清早出现在纽约地铁的原委。


	2. 中篇

9

他们又坐了一次地铁。

Stark终敌不过睡意，仰着头坠进梦乡。

乘客们注视那张疲惫的脸，开始窃窃私语，有些更举起了手机。  
Banner放弃看得津津有味的书，摊在他脸上。

 

**锵隆、锵隆。**

 

该死高挺得刺穿空气的鼻梁，书掉下来了。

 

**锵隆、锵隆。**   
  


男人顺着车厢摇晃的节奏，头颅像片落叶似的，缓缓倾斜，最终飘落他的肩膀。

 

Banner瞧一眼，伸手轻握他的后颈，调整角度，让那深邃的轮廓更深地埋进风衣，避免不必要的好奇。

 

10

从宇宙返回地球时，他没有第一时间见到Stark，当然没有。步出飞船的瞬间，他就被队长扎实的拥抱攫获了，他能看出Cap曾有多忧心，现在就有多开心，亮白的笑容暖融融，眼眸迸发的小星星璀璨无比。Fury也对他点点头，露出少见的微笑。

 

交代完第六遍星际奇遇记之后，他们终于愿意放他一马。  
他问道「不知复仇者大厦还愿意收留吗?」队长说「我们通知过Stark，但他又失联了，这段日子总是失联。」

 

他坐出租车来到了崭新的复仇者大楼，像个傻瓜一样绕了几圈才找到正门，尴尬地在偌大又空无一人的大厅轻唤「Jarvis?」幸好智能管家迅速响应了他「欢迎回来，博士。」

 

跟随J的指示搭乘电梯，一直走到高楼层实验室，沿路张望，处处是新风景。

但他的专属实验桌子仍在。

 

那张桌子曾不小心被强酸试剂洒过、被焊铁灼过，桌角的白漆磨蚀露出了木边，第二个抽屉的滚轮还卡死了。Stark无数次劝他更换，他觉得还能用就没答应。

常被嘲笑是强迫症发作、必须90度放好的文件夹、Notebook跟馬克杯都整齐地摆好了，还有他钟爱那件风衣竟纹丝不动铺在椅背上(…Okay,这就有点诡异了)，彷佛他只是暂时离开、冲杯咖啡，转头就会继续埋首工作。

 

他走近被锁进时光琥珀的领域，怀念地东摸西碰。  
  
实验室左侧的门滑开，Tony抹着湿漉漉的脸走进来，该是困极去洗脸提神了。

嘴中咕哝着，「Cap连续打给我20次，纽约要沦陷了吗...」

 

他看到了他。

 

Stark紧皱眉头，手一拨将悬空所有HUD关掉，半信半疑地走近。

「Jarvis，我订的博士克隆人是今天到货么?」

 

他笑了，主动递手让老友验证真伪，  
「再不回来就要被复制体替代了，真伤人。」

 

Stark忽视了他的手，反而很轻、很轻地触碰他的肩膀，似碰到溶岩般迅速收拢手指，握成拳头。

 

他等着他说话，无聊的俏皮话或者尖酸讽刺，暴跳如雷或者炽热拥抱，以上的选项竟然都合理。

  
但他只是沉默。

沉默良久。  
  


 「你不知道什么是真正的伤人。」

Tony移开视线，苦笑着扔开毛巾，最终平静地说了这句。

 

11

他在桌上发现了自己離開前种下的小盆栽，捧起细看，竟没枯萎，生机勃然。

 

12

Clint说：Stark满脸胡须、穿着上一季的外套去拍杂志封面，黑眼圈连粉底都掩不住。

Nat说：他改建了两层车库，开拓航空科技部门，不够两个月就烧了5亿，SI股价跌破新低。

Jarvis说：自从收到您在昆式战机的启动指令，Sir就没有连续进睡超过4小时。 

 

Banner发现他们两年前进行的科研项目毫无进展，其间Stark在钻研什么，Jarvis说数据全被封锁起来，而他没有知悉的授权。

 

队长说：你走了之后，连盔甲都长了翅膀。

   
那天，他替Stark亲手造了一份罐头蟹肉奶酪三明治，看着他狼吞虎咽的样子，

忽然想到，他的余生，大概是没法离开了。

 

13

**不，他要离开。**

 

这句话像火车一样轰隆隆在脑轨绕圈子，他万分希望这辆火车实体化冲出头壳，撞爆Stark搁在他头上的手。

没错，是 **穿梭在他发间、轻托着后脑勺** 的大手。

 

时间稍为推前。  
他跟随Stark来到一家高级沙龙，庆幸环境没有他想象中闪耀浮夸，反而宁静舒适，点缀着北欧简约风格。

员工训练有素，看到大人物同样镇定有礼。  
葡萄柚淡香氛很好闻，只要配上一张温暖的长椅，他能够耗一整个下午。

 

可是Stark却没打算任他呆等。

他走近，巨细无遗地打量，在他来得及反应之前，忽然伸手拎开帽子，五指从颈背潜上，手掌牢牢服帖在头皮上。

 

这亲昵的举动让在场的员工面无表情地倒抽一口气，失却了刚才的淡定。

Stark先生一向很注重私隐，从未携同任何女伴前来，如今却带来一位平凡的中年男人。

原来猜想他俩是生意伙伴或朋友关系。但如果是普通朋友，怎会无比自然地以手掌插进发丝，久久不放手?

 

「你的头发变灰白了，乱得像只泰迪狗，发质还很差。」

 

「我会回去处理一下。」  
Banner很小幅度地甩头，说得咬牙切齿。  
他不用出席发布会或者接受电视台访问，素常是在家中拿着剪刀，修草一样剪几下就搞定。

 

这男人是穿了金钟罩还是铁布衫，为什么能完全忽略那些探射灯般的猜疑视线? 

 

「所以你夸下海口说的「走进人群」，其实专指钻进地铁死命啃书、吃一家熟悉小店、再去沙龙休息室独坐一个下午?而不包括真正融入生活，像普通人一样剪发。这样应该改称为 **「路过人群并沾沾自喜」** 更贴切，我有理解错吗?」

 

Stark在挑衅他，明晃晃地，都懒得掩饰勾得太高的嘴角。

 

告诉你，博士从来不是软柿子，噢不，他简直是这个词的相反。没错他善良又甜蜜，但在软绵绵的外表下却坚硬如盘石(不要想歪，思路跟紧)，布满框框线线，与他相处下来就会发现，若然触及底线，便再没法推进半寸。

而这个男人简直浑身都是「敏感点」(再一次，别想岔)，每当他露出标志性的「非常抱歉但我已经下了不容置疑的决定」笑容时，大家都会识相地跟着他笑瞇瞇，然后干脆放弃。

  
通常会发生但不限于以下情景：Cap诚邀他练拳，想诱发他曾意外一拳打破沙包的「无限潜力」；Vision急欲与他分享鲱鱼罐头挑战味觉，或试着用无限宝石烤乳猪；Pietro抱着Wanda让他测试负重跑速极限;Thor嚷嚷与Hulk再决一高下；Clint希望他一次焗七盘不同口味的饼干等等(老实说，这些人有什么问题!!?)

 

但你却能把任何通电的东西按在博士身上?  
小蜘蛛很好学地问。

 

小子，你在开玩笑吗?这是Tony Stark，我与众不同。

我能深入开拓博士的包容度(这句欢迎脑补乱七八槽的画面)。

 

他露出了博士给他的松饼额外加蓝梅时一致的笑容。

 

有什么秘诀吗?

小蜘蛛又问。

  
**死缠烂打** 。

 

14

Banner发现甩不掉Stark的手了。

 

「好吧。」他叹气，他投降。

「我还是觉得沒有修剪的必要，Sakaar有定时给Hulk剪发。」

  
「那是Sakaar专属发型，你已经回到地球了，博士。」

Stark招手，一名机灵女生立即过来，递上柔软的袍子，带Banner去洗头。

 

15

 「........你可以把手从我的头拿下来了。」

 

「诶，看我都忘了。」

 

16

Banner从没体验过高级沙龙服务，当员工彬彬有礼地半蹲在旁，溫柔地问伯爵茶的温度是否合适时，他被吓了一跳。

肯定Stark因为这一咋一惊的反应而偷笑。

 

除此之外，都很好，比想象中好。

专业按摩师的手势阴柔有力，准确按中所有酸软位置，让他差点抑不下舒服歎息；另一位拎着修甲工具坐到身旁，涂抹软膏、揉按手部，他在心中微窘于自己肌肤粗糙，但女生称赞他的手很漂亮；淡淡的芳香配合流水音乐，催人昏昏欲睡。

 

最重要的是，只要他不想说话，没人会啰嗦过不停。

他就坐在Stark身旁一米内，好友每隔五分钟就会看顾几眼，确保他不会忽然竭斯底里地尖叫着冲出去。

 

「您想要什么造型?」发型师问道。

「都可以。」

 

当剪刀咔嚓咔嚓的锐利声音在极近距离响起，他不自觉有点紧绷，过敏情绪在血管奔流，但他将专注力放到悦耳的旋律上。  
他能控制好这个，自己不再是罹患社恐症的神经汉。

 

手背忽然传来压力。

他睁开眼睛，循着被握的手追溯到Stark忧心的目光。  
好友将指尖按在眉间示意，「你在皱眉。」

 

他用眼神詢問—还好吗?

他知道，现在只要摇一下头，即使是最小幅度的，Stark绝对二话不说带他走。

 

「请继续。」

Banner向呆立在旁、有点不知所措的发型师微笑。

他可不想逼迫修了半边山羊胡的Stark走上大街，他会恨死他的。

 

17

修剪完毕，其实看不出太大分别。  
他的頭发本来就短，只是削走了左右两边探出的银丝，喷上柠檬香定型水，抓松了头顶的乱毛，变成一个更整齐干净的自己。

 

而Stark更好看了，从耳际开始全向后抓的发型很干练有型，额前掉落的几缕发型偏显得柔软，胡子就像直接贴上去一般线条利落，充分展现下颚线条。

 

「怎么样?」Stark对着镜子欣赏。

 

「还不是那样。」

Banner决定，不过份表扬男人的美貌才是明智的。

反正他从来知道自己有多好看。

 

「我期望你对一个价值上千美元的发型有更正面的评价。」

Stark轻松地走向门口，他不用刷卡，向来刷脸。

 

18

已是黄昏时份。

 

Stark问「累了吗?」  
Banner好像听到不好笑的笑话「还远着呢。」  
他可是有Hulk的体力加持。

 

Tony点头，拎起手机点点按按。  
Banner偷瞄一眼，「不要高级餐厅，不吃法国餐。」  
老实说，他今天不要再踏进任何「高级」两字起头的地方了。

 

「哦。」

Tony拨走Jarvis的建议食肆列表，开语音问「附近最多人、最热闹的地方在哪?」

 

Jarvis在地图上显示了一个红点及详细资料。

 「你的末日来了。是游乐场。」

 

又来了，那副挑衅的表情超惹人厌。

 

「有何不可。」博士说。

 

 

19

游乐场挤满人，每走一步都要担心鞋底踩上别人鞋面。

如果在这里被认出来了，Stark肯定摇身变成最受欢迎景点，天亮都逃不出来。

 

他们第一时间走到卖可爱周边的小摊挡，挑选娃娃帽，就是那种把卡通人物半张脸戴在头上的软帽子。

Stark替Banner选了一顶大白熊造型的，那蠢萌的感觉與他意外合适。  
博士握着下巴走几圈，以实验般的严谨态度抓起标示最热卖的粉紫色猫咪帽，捏两下高竖的尖耳，举高双手，戴在好友头上，压扁了酷帅的发型。

 

「简直是为你而设的。」帽兜大小正好，Banner调整着柔软的帽缘，笑得开怀。

「世界上大部份时尚品都是为我而设的，包括这个。」

Stark半蹲下身，笑看倒映在鑲花镜子中的自己。  
天哪~我简直天赋异禀，能够提升任何衣物的美观度达200%，不给任何卡通人物活路。

 

 「来，自拍，让他们羡慕。」

Stark搂着他的肩膀，拎起手机，唤Jarvis给他们调光、景深及锐利度，拍一张绝对讲究却扮作不经意的Selfie。

「我们一起翻白眼。」

 

 「咔嚓！」

Stark审视照片，指着屏幕中尴尬微笑的博士不满道，「我被严重背叛了，你太自私了。」

 

「我是真的不会。」博士摊开乐园小册子仔細研究。

 

「在我身边这样久了，竟然还不懂翻白眼?」

他可是「翻白眼」荣誉专家，对着那帮不可理喻、奇形怪状的队友，一天不翻廿次、翻到看得见后脑，怎么发泄怨气?

 

三十秒后。

  
Banner噗哧一声，笑得喷出了可乐。

Stark疑惑地看他。

  
「你真该听听自己刚说了什么。」

 

「我說了什么好笑的?...重點是你反射弧也太长了吧。」

 

20

Banner选择挑战最刺激的木制过山车。

 

Stark不敢置信地瞪他，Banner斩钉截铁地保证Hulk不会因为这种微小冲撃而蹦出来，他们现在的耐力跟和谐性达到前所未有的高度。  
更何况，他前不久才从太空飞船跃下，又穿越了整个宇宙，这种三秒加速到二百多公里时速的过山车只算小菜一碟。

他当然没有详述自己是「摔」在桥面翻弹几圈才变身的，说了总感觉Stark会跟Thor没完。

 

于是他俩排到看不见尽头的队尾。

其间Stark买了挤满芥末跟薄荷酱的辣肉肠热狗充饥，大口狂吃，不怕弄脏昂贵的西装，舔着指尖说味道比得上汉堡王，连可乐都呼噜呼噜喝光了。

漫长的轮侯将近一小时，Stark的工作手机响起几次，交代了幾個重要决策，挂线后仍然频繁地传送电邮，覆得最多是「我没空」。

Banner看在眼里，「你忙的话便回去吧。」

 

Stark的眼珠快要骨碌滚出来，「然后把你留在这里，戴着那么可爱的熊熊帽，在安排座位时回答『一个人』?」

「你当我是什么，禽兽吗?」

 

Banner会意地摇头微笑，没再劝他。

 

21

「我想到了! 我们应该坐特等席!」

 

Stark看著头顶呼啸而過的机动游戏，忽发奇想，雷风厉行地握着他的手腕，咻咻奔出排了一个半小时的队伍！

Banner顺从跟着走，可惜地回望他俩原占的中间位，猜测这恬不知耻的富豪该不会又想...刷脸吧?

 

他被拉到附近僻静的绿植区。

迅雷不及掩耳，天空远处飞来四件喷着火光的闪亮盔甲。

「噢。」Banner早该想到又是这招。

  
盔甲严丝密缝地鑲嵌到Stark的小腿上，瞬即完成组装，男人飘浮起来，露出招牌的嚣张笑容。

 

腰间一紧，Banner发现自己已身处半空。

 

22

他俩绕了个大圈，飞到即将出发的过山车旁，坐上最后排的方形车尾。

那里根本不是座位，只是装饰部分，正好足够容纳两个屁股，脚部悬空。

 

「晚上好，不用在意我们，记得绑好安全带。」  
Stark露出最灿烂的笑容，对最后排惊诧的乘客说道。

 

Banner垂头，拉紧帽边。  
庆幸这些还未出发便吓得够呛的市民，被安全索紧扣在椅背，难以扭過头看他们。

「......我们会被赶下去的。」

 

「技术性层面，我是自己飞上来的，拯救世界太累了借坐一下，没人能够强迫我们下去。」

 

哦，人不要脸天下无敌。  
Banner明白了这句话的真谛。

 

「嘿，好多灯饰！」Stark犹如小孩子般兴奋，用肩膀撞他一下。

 

Banner俯瞰满眼灯泡在燃烧生命，漆黑中努力闪烁，五彩缤纷。

「快到圣诞了。真美。」

 

Stark侧头凝视好友，不同颜色映照在他柔和的脸庞上。

轻轻说「嗯。」

 

23

前方车子延误，他们继续耐心等待。

Banner脱下眼镜收好，以免待会被甩飞。

  
Stark专注欣赏美景，晃着長腿，舌尖舔过干涩的唇角，忽然說起「我去过印度，今年夏天。」

寒风吹散嗓子，只剩下零碎的单字。

 

无论如何，Banner是听懂了。  
「你打碎了人家多少杯子?」

 

「没有。因为没有熟悉当地传统的人陪著教我。」

 

Banner缓缓吸入冷洌空气，直到胸膛再没法承受，假装心揪得厉害是因为气管紧缩。

他想象了一下Tony孤独地晃荡在印度街头的画面，尋找某個不會出現的身影，发现自己没法忍受一秒。

 「......我不会再走了。」

 

Stark却被逗笑了，「别说连你自己也不相信的话。」

 

 「我理解你，有时候，我也想他妈抛低一切去流浪。

更多时候，我只想用盡辦法把你銬在身边，但这样会令我跟那帮妄顾自由意愿、囚禁你的人渣没有分别。」

 

Banner仰望黯淡得快看不见的星星，「你是不同的，Tony.」

 车子缓缓發動，开始加速爬升，离心力逐渐增强。

 

 「更多时候，是什么时候?」

Banner问，他想知道。

 

Tony压在喉咙间呢喃「每分每秒，现在，未来。」

不知有没有任何人能听到。

 

24

车子飞速疾行，风声鼓噪得厉害。  
「嗯?」Banner凑近耳朵，Stark又不说了。

 

此時，后排一直竖耳偷听的女遊客终于忍不下去，用尽吃奶力大叫：

**「先生，你聋了吗** **!!!!!?  
** **他说现在、未来的任何时候** **!!!!!!!** **！哇** **...** **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊** **~~~~** **！！！」**

 

过山车滑过最高顶点，急坠向下，万物彷佛离地飘浮！

**「啊啊啊啊啊** **~~~** **啊啊啊** **!!!!** **」  
** 极端的刺激感引爆玩家們一浪接一浪尖叫。

 

二人同时被抛离「座位」。

「咔咚！」Stark不知何时戴上单手盔甲，手臂橫跨他的腹前，五指钉在车板上，代替安全带，将他牢固扣死原位。

  

25

他俩完全不觉惊慌，看着对方的发丝溜出帽子乱舞，脸颊跳动，还觉有点滑稽。

 

「Stark，你的臉怎麼愈湊愈近？」

炽热的呼吸都洒在鼻尖上。

 

 「殺了我吧。这种时候你就非得要问? 没看过浪漫电影吗。」Stark的聲音簡直絕望。

 

「我比较喜欢英雄电影。」

 

「那正巧，我也喜欢英雄。」  
  
  
整个世界在倒置失重，视野模糊一片。  
  


Banner揪近他的衣領，尝到了蜜糖芥末的甜辣味道，心跳不受控地跃动。

  
  
26

所以你该猜到接下来的事了。

 

Bruce Banner的 **心跳不受控** ，通常只会导致一个结果。

 

Hulk伸着懒腰出来了。


	3. 下篇

27

有奖问答游戏：

 

「Tony Stark的一个轻吻(还未包括舌吻)能有多棒、冲撃力有多强？」

 

公共层客厅中，男人挥舞着手中的一百元提问，但队友们沈静以对，懒得青睐，该干嘛干嘛，好像如此一个存在感爆标的风骚教主忽然变得透明。

只有小蜘蛛咬着蛇蛇橡皮糖，稍微拱身，视线绕场一圈，又忐忑地坐回去。

 

「No one？那我把奖品加码。」

亿万富豪又抽出几张钞票，迭成金光灿亮的扇子，搧啊搧。

 

小蜘蛛终于忍不住诱惑，战战兢兢地半举起手。

 

「Peter!」富豪指向年轻的男孩，眉飞色舞。

 

「呃，比起临危操控一艘宇宙飞船作战、穿梭宇宙、跨越两个星体还刺激?」

 

「My boy!奖励你的教育基金!」Tony将大面额钞票递前，男孩双眼闪闪发光接过。

 

「铁罐竟然沦落到花钱买捧场客了。」Clint边保养着箭头，边仰天长啸，「我说第十二次—下次谁再答他这个问题，脑袋会立即多了一根箭。」

Nat鼻间哼出认同的声调，双眼没有离开电视，长腿撑在茶几上摇晃。

 

小虫大气不敢喘，轻手轻脚将钞票滑进口袋，低头猛写作业。

 

玻璃门移开，Thor愉快的大嗓子震耳欲聋，「日安，我听到有人在谈论冲撃力!?听我说，你们都比不过我在Sakaar看到的—Hulk光脱脱从浴池走出来，那根...」

「有小孩在。」队长立即截停任何不雅用语。

 

「...棒棒糖， **巨形棒棒糖** ，你懂的，真是活了几千年罕见的大冲撃。」

Thor自以为内敛，挤眉弄眼。

 

并没有比较好。Cap的手抚上额头。

 

小虫的笔停滞一下，涨红了脸，继续写作业。

Thor抓起水灵灵的苹果咬一口，愈说愈起劲，「还不只，那时Banner从几千米跳下彩虹桥，我原本以为他会在半空变身，结果却 **摔得像个球，狠狠弹了几下，骨折到面容扭曲** ，吓得我几乎冲过去救他，幸好化险为夷。」

「Banner确实是个 **勇于牺牲** 、值得崇敬的好战士，总有天我要邀请他 **去其他星界** 一起冒险，让后世传颂我俩的伟大事迹!」

Thor说到激昂处，不禁将拳头搁上巨胸，眼中彷见浩翰宇宙。

 

「............................」  
刚才还有些窃窃萃萃动作声的大厅，在Thor的慷慨发言后，忽尔寂静如海底。

 

某人的脸已经转了几个颜色，最后定格在纯正的铁青色，「……让我来精简刚才那段废话，你是在说『 **看光了我男朋友的裸体，眼睁睁看着他摔得不知生死，还打算拐他去别的星球玩失踪** 』?」

 

「...差不多?」Thor说。  
虽然听上去怪怪的，但大概事实就是这样。

 

这作业是没法写了，小虫的惊慌眼神在Stark跟Thor之间徘徊，咬着下唇，不知所措。

他一颗心悬得老高，以致Pietro忽然蹦出来时，吓得差点尖叫，压抑成微弱的「哇啊…!」

 

「嘿，认着老铁那副『 **我跟你没完** 』的表情，我隔两三天就会看到一次。」Pietro猛嚼着三条软糖，古灵精怪，等看好戏。

 

「我能让你的子民从今天开始追悼你的伟大事迹。」

Stark认真地瞇起眼眸，瞬即进入备战状态。

 

「 **Huh?** 」Thor一脸茫然，完全不知道怎么就踩中了Stark的猫尾。

 

气氛愈来愈紧绷，盔甲有条不紊地从走廊飞进来，贴合主人身上。

 

「啪哒!」最后一件面罩却在急速拐弯时，被一只手准确截获了。

Banner抛接着红金色的金属盔甲步进大厅，「Tony，不是约了我去吃Brunch的吗?」

 

「Bruce?」

Stark看到恋人蓦然出现，脑内天秤衡量0.05秒，决定「将Thor打到骨折、面容扭曲」绝对比不上「YA~Ha！跟博士约会整个下午!」来得重要。

他用前臂盔甲代镜，抓一抓凌乱的浏海，保持最英俊形象，「对，来了。」

 

众人瞪圆眼睛，见证Stark极速变脸，屁癫屁癫地离开，萦绕在身边的黑色杀气一秒幻化成温柔的粉红泡泡，春暖花开，还自带芬芳，不禁啧啧称奇。

 

「你昨天明明说没空的...吃完要去看电影吗?」  
随着Stark愉快的步伐，盔甲逐件卸除，又乖乖跑回实验库待命了。

 

「. **..Huh!!!?** 」  
「你们都看到了吗？刚才到底发生了什么!?」  
Thor目定口呆，闪电快弯成问号形状，不知自己刚与一场大混战擦身而过。

 

窝在沙发的队长握着刚传讯息给Banner的手机，叹气，面对这群幼儿园还未毕业的队友们，只觉心累。

 

28

现在让我们回顾一下巨形棒棒…不，是那个冲撃力巨大的轻吻。

 

只是一个小孩盖章式亲吻而已，Banner心想。  
但号称见惯风浪，星球崩于前而面不改容、心如止水的他，现在却血脉沸腾、耳背跟脸颊烫红得像发烧、心跳冲破极限，真是丢脸丢到外太空。

 

「糟…」噢不！还把Hulk唤醒了。  
他绝对、绝对要跟大家说，是被离心力吓得变身的，不是因为别的。  
在自我意识被Hulk抱回「车厢后座」时，Banner痛下决心。

 

「Banner…认真的?」Tony惊诧地看着挚友瘦削的身躯急速膨账、骨架撑大，既震惊又想笑。

坦白说他的嘴角已经牵起了几毫米。

 

什么鬼!?这个吻只是唇贴着唇，纯洁程度堪比牵手高一阶，有这么惊心动魄吗?

 

庆幸他俩坐在车尾延伸的装饰上，暂时不会威胁其他乘客的安全，但Hulk愈发庞大的屁股已经令车板「吱呀」下陷，坐穿路轨只是几秒后的事。

 

刚完成变身的Hulk摇晃着脑袋，不似平时愤怒，像刚睡醒的小孩般茫然。

 

「Big Guy，好久不见。」

 

Hulk猛一扭头，喜出望外大叫「铁皮人!」

 

「对，是我。」  
他只戴着手部跟脚部盔甲，没法带走这大块头，亦来不及召唤Veronica.

「现在带我走，好吗?」

 

无视身后的乘客开始疯癫尖叫、求救与挣扎，Tony微笑着伸出双手。

 

29

Hulk跳下过山车，脚掌撑着水泥地留下深刻脚印，又似弹簧一跃停留半空。

搂着粗壮颈项的Stark迎着飒爽晚风，头发被吹起，满眼七彩光点，觉得全世界的游乐场都比不上骑着Hulk漫游有趣。

 

Hulk降落在游乐场还未开发的大草地，那儿贴近海岸线又荒无人烟。

「没有大怪物?」Hulk左右张望，摊开双手，疑惑又失望地问，声音异常浑厚。

 

「嗯哼，只有我跟你。」  
Stark摇头，跨坐在绿兽一边膝盖上，感觉他的肌肤滑腻又炽热，还散发着爽身粉的味道，正好烘暖了这寒冷的天时。

 

「铁皮人!」Hulk的双眼犹如被点燃的两盏绿光，雀跃地叫喊，伸出指头推一推人类的肩膀，「铁皮人!!~~~」

「哈哈哈哈哈!」  
巨人的举止就像看到心爱玩具、兴奋得不知如何是好的熊孩子，Stark重心不稳、几乎跌倒，却被逗得开心大笑，报复地伸手锤那结实的肩胛。

澎湃的肌肉没有看上去坚硬，反而很有弹性，而且...体格好像又壮了？「Wow，你有在健身?」

 

「Hulk强壮了！」低沉的轰鸣充满骄傲跟喜悦，就像海浪涌入耳膜，令Stark抑不住抖一抖肩膀。

他的侧腰又被推了一下，这次他骨碌碌地滚下去了。

 

他俩就像滚泥巴的三岁小孩大笑着，你推我拱，互不相让，直到Tony腰酸背痛，再也承受不了多一片淤青为止(他知道Hulk已经尽量控制，但你能期望一个体形有两倍大的格斗士的力度有多轻柔)。

Tony玩得气喘呼呼，迭起双腿，前后摇晃，「嘿，我也想你。」

Hulk憨厚地咧嘴笑，一屁股用力坐回去，彷佛地壳也为之撼动，开心地望着海上潾潾光亮。

 

Tony与他安静地坐了一阵子，耙过汗湿的发丝，耐心地缓缓说，「Hey，大个子，我得问你一个问题。」

Hulk高昂的情绪明显随着Tony认真的语气收敛，烦闷点头，又甩甩头。

 

「你为什么离开地球?」

 

Hulk挤出别扭的神情(他现在能造出如此丰富的表情，让Tony很惊喜)，抓起草地上的石头，不耐烦地扔来丢去，发出不少声响。

 

绿巨人站起来走开几步，才从牙缝挤出一句「...是弱小Banner，不是Hulk...」

 

「我知道是你，Bruce只是没有阻止。」  
Tony走近，故意扳出不高兴的样子，锁定Hulk心虚乱瞟的眼神，举起食指摇晃，「而且我不喜欢你这样叫Banner，他不弱小。」

 

明智的教育方针，就是明确告诉「小孩子」你喜欢什么、不喜欢什么，让他们立即意会。

 Stark家「孩子」多着了，他已经被磨练得很有心得，何况Hulk单纯得就像摊开的画布，一目了然，Tony完全不用费心瞎猜。

 

Hulk别开脸，垂头丧气。

怒气无处发泄，鼻孔喷张，双拳生气地撃打地面，溅起一些泥巴，最终闷闷不乐地说「......地球人不喜欢Hulk。」

 

听到这句话，Tony的反应堆在胸口中震颤不已，引起心疼的共鸣。

 他随着Hulk寂寞的眼神望向灯火通明的游乐场，那儿充满欢声笑语、人声沸腾，却遥不可及。

 

今早当博士说「来年四季都会待在实验室」，Tony暗自窃喜。  
但是现在，他发现不够。

 

这操蛋世界怎么敢嫌弃这个拯救他们两次的大宝贝?

 

「不，大家只是不了解你。」Tony深吸口气，「只要不乱砸东西，他们肯定会喜欢你的。」

 

Hulk终于转头看他，喉咙深处咕哝出好奇的声音，期待有好事发生却又犹豫的目光与Bruce如出一辙，让Tony胸口更紧。

 

「你信我吗?」Tony向他伸手。

 

Hulk毫不犹豫点头，这是他在讨厌的地球上少数确定的事之一。

 

「来，我带你去玩。」

 

30

Tony 捡起白熊帽，戴回Hulk头上。

他召唤了全副盔甲，戴好面罩，坐在巨人的肩膀上，像个威武的船长指着前方，浩浩荡荡出发。

 

他们直接走进盛大热闹的乐园游行队伍，融入巡游的卡通人物中，鱼目混珠，意外顺利。

这种普天同乐的活动，不少游客会装扮成喜爱的人物，随着强劲音乐一同舞动狂欢。

 

「记得，别踩到任何人的脚趾!」

他们与其他游客惟一的分别，只是不用刻意装扮。

 

即使有些人发现Iron man的盔甲太过精细闪亮，也只是举起拇指赞赏，或者拍照留念；有个小女孩看到Hulk的皮肤又热又汗津津的，递上了缀满小花的手帕。

 

华丽的花车驶过，Hulk跟着节奏乱哼扭动，双眼熠熠发亮，对什么都充满好奇，用指头很轻、很轻地戳上巨形公仔气球，咯咯傻笑。  
Tony好几次坐不稳差点被甩出去，他发现自己每分每秒也在挥动双手、张开喉咙大叫、唱歌，彷佛嗑了药一样兴奋，还得极力抑制飞上半空绕几圈的冲动。

 

他还带着Hulk去找Bruce特别喜欢的牛仔角色(牛仔: Wow，你这身Costume厉害!)，扎实地握了手，还在手心上签名。

Tony凑近绿色耳朵说「哇喔!Bruce要嫉妒死了。」

Hulk珍惜地摸着那签名，看了很久，笑出一排洁白牙齿。

 

游行接近尾声，天空洒落银白的亮片，响起温馨的圣诞颂。

Tony掀起面罩，甩动被热汗湿透的发丝，累得提不起一根指头，仰望璀璨星空，浅浅抒一口气。

 

「 **Tony** **，** 这是什么?」

Hulk捞了满手闪片。

 

这是Hulk第一次叫他的名字。

Tony的胸口涨得满满的，又暖又酸，「是雪，但不是真的。」

 

「我会带你去看真的雪。」

 

「好，Hulk喜欢雪！」

31

  
「你说，现在比较喜欢Tony还是Thor?」

 

「Tony!!! Thor一直放闪光，我眼睛痛。」

 

闪光?Tony思考了几秒，哦是闪电。

 

「你不会也跟Thor说喜欢他, Tony只是个汽水罐吧?」

 

Hulk沈静了一会，快快将第十四个甜甜圈塞满嘴里，舐光唇瓣的糖粉，忽然大声说「 **Hulk要睡觉!** 」  
莫名其妙咆哮完这一句，就轰然向后倒，倚着栏杆睡着了，还开始打呼。

 

Tony愣住。  
喂喂，他是在....逃避问题吗。

32  
Bruce是被Hulk捏着脸颊醒来的。  
他感觉自己被抱起，塞回驾驶座，睡眼惺忪地握住軚盘。

揉搓疲累的眼帘，他打着呵欠睁开眼睛。  
老鼠图案极近距离霸占了视线，Banner吓得伸手一推，抱枕掉下床铺。

「醒啦?」是Tony的声音。

手肘撑着柔软的床铺，他发现自己身处一间充满童趣的房间，几乎全部装饰都是动画造型，色彩斑烂。  
他的破烂上衣应该被扔走了，下身穿着狗狗图案的棉质睡裤。

「没有伤人，没有破坏，放心。」  
这男人总是会回答自己变身后的第一个问题。

「我跟Hulk还参加了乐园大巡游。」  
Tony寻常地说，用毛巾揉搓着滴水发丝...下半身只围了一条浴巾，浑身氤氲淡香的热气。  
他喝了一口紫色葡萄汁，皱眉将它搁回桌子。

Bruce弯身抓枕头的动作凝滞，不敢置信道「你在说笑吧!!?」

「真的！」Tony兴奋地跃上床，拿出手机展示照片，「看，他还懂得翻白眼，比你厉害！」  
其中一张照片便是两人翻着白眼的，背景是汹涌的人群跟漫天纸屑。

Banner抿起唇，看着一堆照片，消化这巨大的信息，低头瞧见了自己指头的墨黑色。  
他张开掌心，看到模糊的牛仔签名。

Banner久不说话，Tony低头仔细观察他的表情。  
「......你还好吗?」  
  
他俩有深入讨论过Hulk的问题，Bruce的总结是「尽最大努力不让Hulk出现」，但Hulk如今已有了几岁小孩的智商，能够好好沟通跟控制脾气，不知Bruce的想法有否改变?

 

「一点也不好。」  
博士平静地说。

  
Tony屏息静气，想着自己可能搞砸了一切。

「他很听我的话，连一个垃圾筒也没有踢烂...为安全起见，我还吩咐了Veronica待命。我们玩得很开心，有些游客主动跟我们合照，称赞他扮得超像电视上的英雄Hulk，我怀疑那个人眼睛脱窗了...」

 

「.....我没有见到偶像跟合照，我妒忌死了。」  
Bruce截断一大轮解释，委屈地噘起嘴唇，可怜兮兮。

这世界上谁会胆大得陪着一只绿色猛兽去嘉年华？

只有Tony Stark，而自己无比庆幸。

 

Tony看着他「愁云惨雾」的样子，笑出了泪花。

 

33

「怎么不带我直接回大厦?」

 

「我想试住梦幻乐园的顶层豪华套房 **很久** 了，今天终于美梦成真。」

 

「哦，那我为什么穿着狗狗卡通睡裤?」

 

 「我想看你穿可爱睡裤 **很久** 了，别担心，我是闭着眼替你穿的。」

 

「........哦。」

 

「我在等你问我为什么选情侣套房跟King Size双人床。」

  
  
「Brucie~没有? 真的不问?」

 

34

「你没有跟太空人合照?」Bruce盘着腿，拆开手信店买的死甜饼干。  
他很喜欢那套动画中牛仔主角，但Tony说太空人才酷，还扯了一大堆复杂的航空理论。

「我为了你，自己都快变太空人了，还用得着要签名吗。」Tony凑过来，咬走他手中的一半甜饼，舔过嘴角。

 

 「你不会放过这茬了，是吧?」

 

「还要印在你八十岁生日派对的横额上。」  
  
Tony的唇趋近，目标却不再是甜点，而是沾上了巧克力的指尖，他馋嘴地含住食指，绕上软软的舌头。

两个指节忽然被暖热湿濡的口腔包裹。  
Banner噎到，几乎把饼屑吃进气管。

Tony抬头看他，长睫毛搧动，目光既狡黠又炙热，喉间发出几不可闻的轻笑，蓦然抽光口腔的空气，直到脸颊下陷。

所有画面都变成慢动作，紧塞的吮力让指头每条纹理、连薄茧都被沾湿了，一直痒进心里。

Banner耳根泛红。

想着这气氛不对， **太不对** 了。

 

「我们继续刚才未完成的事吧...我等不及了。」  
  
这个男人是如何做到将声线压低三度的。

 

腰被铁臂扣住，Banner被扯着向下拉，噗通一声仰落在床上。

 

压在身上的男人体温像火炉般炽热，还带着刚沐浴完的湿气。他们交换了个温暖、轻缓却无比甜蜜的吻，舌头轻碰就分开，然后化成印在唇角的低低笑声。  
Stark的胡子轻刺着皮肤，嘴唇继续游移，翘起来含住圆厚的耳垂，双手也没有闲着，潜上了毫无阻隔的胸膛，轻捻细抚。

 

他高挺的鼻尖沿着颈线下滑，洒落细碎的吻痕。热汗从身下人的毛细孔渗出，肤触开始变得黏腻。  
就在Stark的大手想再接再励扯下裤沿时，Banner却紧闭着眼帘，双手按实肆无忌惮的手。

「怎么了?」Stark停下动作，察觉Banner频频吸气，鼻翼翕张，像是吸不够氧气似的，突然陷入了紧绷状态。

Stark的心揪得老高，问道「...我太急了？我太慢了？」  
他能够从Bruce的颤抖跟灼人的体温，知道他与自己同样渴望接近彼此，不该在这时候喊停。

「不行，我不能太兴奋....可能、会唤醒Hulk，你知道的。」  
Bruce在拼命调整呼吸，僵如石像、不安跟懊恼溢于言表。

 

Stark眨了眨眼，一下一下拍抚在半裸的身上，勾起狡诈的笑容「哦，我跟Hulk说『我陪他玩完了，待会要跟Bruce玩摔交』，他答应了不会出来的。」

「真的?」Bruce依旧用手撑开他的肩膀，留下令人不满的距离。

 

「千真万确，我还向队长报备了我俩不回家睡，嘿，你现在放心了吗?」

Stark不想显得太过急燥，但天知道他的海绵体快冲血上脑了。

感谢老天。  
Banner的聪明脑袋运转两秒，便扔走了最后一丝顾虑，眼眸中的忧惧被深浓欲望溺毙，用横蛮力度把Stark扯下来，握着线条分明的下颚，送上了唇瓣。

他们身躯相贴、毫无空隙，就像欲求不满的野兽互相啃咬，舌头抵死交缠，这个吻火辣、饥渴得像永远要不够对方。  
这种感觉 **太对了** 。

 

「是这种摔交吗？」Banner忽然笑着翻身将他压倒。  
Stark立即吹了一声惊喜的口哨，任他探险家似地摸索新领土，伸出软舌卷住红蕊含吮，放平舌面从下而上、一次又一次擦过挺立的乳尖，并用齿缘轻刮着敏感的小疙瘩，吻得不遗余力。

 

「噢，博士～」Stark愉悦呻吟，伸手揪住卷曲的发丝，顺势捏揉烫红得可爱的耳垂，腰腹愈来愈沉重，全身的肌肉线条绷紧。

Banner用指腹轻轻探戈反应堆的边缘，那儿响应似地布满了敏感的疙瘩，Tony倒抽一口气，但没有阻止。  
他踌躇了一会，以崇敬的态度，轻吻散发温暖白光的中心位置。  
这是Iron Man的心脏。

  
Tony深受触动，五指几乎在Banner的肩膀留下深刻指痕，呻吟从胸膛的无底洞震出涟漪，就像有谁在那儿燃点了火种，蔓延成眼前一片赤红。

 

Stark的忍耐力宣告怠尽，单手向下潜，在平坦紧致的小腹流连，最终按到Banner的裤档上，那儿隆得鼓涨。

几丝湿气隔着睡裤的绵布渗出，沾湿了指缝--刚才没有给博士穿回内裤果然是睿智的决定。  
  
  
Stark微笑，贴在耳廓轻喃「看来有人憋很久了。」  
一股热气将几团绵花吹进脑海，Banner的脑袋涨得昏昏沉沉。  
  
  
「呃呜…」随着Tony搓揉的动作，快感沿脊椎闪电袭上，Banner紧咬下唇也压不下喘息，眼角泛湿，浑身裹着潮红。

 他不甘示弱，扯开要掉不掉的浴巾，包覆着同样鼓涨得厉害的阳物，轻柔地上下撸动。  
甫摩擦几下，那体积惊人的阴茎便兴奋地增强了硬度，顶端翘起，变得更坚挺…  
  
  
  
手掌直接贴上表皮太刺激了，Tony的身体猛然弹动，满意地卿卿哼哼，下身正凶猛抽搐，血液呼噜一声完全逆流，滚烫得快冒烟，彷有蒸气吱吱上升。  
  
  
「啊呀...」情欲沸腾，猛烈的喘息此起彼落。

随着逐渐顺滑的动作，彼此的下身愈来愈肿胀，笔直竖立，顶端的透明蜜液在指间牵连，滑落二人的大腿上，藕断丝连，形成淫秽的画面。

分身羞怯的小孔忽然被指甲划过，战栗感疯狂汹涌，Banner受不了折磨、弓起腰，却只是让下身整根埋入侵略者的手心中。

压得很低的呜咽既沙哑又性感 「唔…!」。

男人湿滑的舌尖描绘着锁骨曲线，受着Banner的激烈反应鼓舞，他勾起唇角，拇指按在小孔上绕圈子，每沿着龟头绕一圈便以指甲轻刮最有感觉的小孔皱折，另手继续快速的套弄。

 

连串的爱抚快把Banner迫疯了，连喊叫都挟带泣声。

脑神经的麻痹感渐次递升，全没停竭，他似蓦然失足欲海，只能放任官能刺激冲刷全身，根本不敢想象下方如今是什么难堪的模样了。

 「嗄...呼」Stark也粗喘不已，只要看着Bruce脸颊绯红、全然享受的煽情模样就是最好的催情剂。

完美的唇形近在眼前，吐露诱惑气息，Banner动情地捧起他的脸，狠狠亲吻，仿似要将全部生命力透过唇舌灌注在他体内。

他跟随Tony的动作照办煮碗，抓弄澎胀到极限的两丸，连着底下的幼毛急速搓揉，另手拨弄大张的射精口；啃咬暴露出来的脆弱喉咙，要将封锁其中的哽咽都野蛮地撕扯出来。

 

「天哪、我有说过你是天才吗...」  
Tony享受着高峰快感，眼神变得迷蒙。  
  
Banner除了是科学天才，也绝对是床上的天才。  
粗暴的手势令他又痛又爽，但Tony没有什么好投诉的，他就喜欢Bruce为自己失控。

 

快感变得白热化，Banner浑身肌肉拉到最紧，意图卷起双腿，但Stark却扣紧腰部不容他退缩，压上自己的阴茎，将二人的茎头同时包在手中揉搓。

「God!要疯了」二人紧密相贴的瞬间，Tony从灵魂深处发出甜蜜又满足的低吟。

  
男人的蕈头前后蹭着自己的冠状沟，挤出湿漉漉的沽兹响声，Banner浑身震颤，透薄的阴茎表皮极端敏感，摩擦间甚至能感受到另一根突起的筋脉，简直冲破羞耻底线。

 

Tony额边热汗滴落，呻吟愈来愈激烈。  
床架在猛晃，他紧握着硬得快爆炸的两根阴茎，加快速度猛撸，掌心略带粗鲁地捏着兴奋难耐的龟头。

「全射给我吧，你这慷慨的大家伙...」  
他将呢喃吹入Banner的烫红耳朵，用最激烈的动作将彼此带上高潮…

 

「啊...哈!!」

脑海爆出白光，Banner的腰不自禁地向前挺，绷到极限的阳具弹动几下，小孔急速收缩，吐露出几注白浊，洒落于卡通床单上，显得格外色情。

 Tony咬着他的肩膀，腰部猛晃，喉间爆出一声沙哑咆哮，紧随着释放了。

 

「嗄…超级棒...」

Tony舐着自己的牙印杰作，满足地将脸埋入Banner的肩窝。  
二人相拥着分享彼此的暖意，享受久违的亲昵。

 

「多少年了...」Banner将手臂压上脸庞，肺部似破洞的风琴，发出古怪的喘息。

自从第一次Hulk化后，他便无法再享受生理欢愉，多年来清汤寡欲，过得像个苦行憎一样。  
  
  
Tony笑着说「不用遗憾，我能在一个月内全补给你。」

  
  
「那...谢谢?」

「为你，随时奉陪。」

 

 

相拥良久。

晚上变过身又刚发泄过的Banner，眼帘黏在一起，疲累渗入意识，被体温烘得舒服打呼。

仍然清醒的Stark亲上他的唇、鼻尖跟额头，每个能印上嘴唇的位置都亲一遍。

  

Stark盯着他累极的脸容半晌，最后一个吻落在柔软的脸颊。

他抽过几张面纸将白浊清理干净，用被子裹着二人的光裸身体，搂緊Banner。  
  
  
「我猜，现在是真正的『陪老板睡觉』时间，晚安。」

 

 「晚安。」  
  
被搂得很密实的Banner困极半睁开眼，再看男人一眼，抗拒不了浓重睡意，跌入梦乡。

   
35  
晨光从窗帘洒进來。

这个早上与Tony想象中的「潇洒撑着手肘，等着爱人转醒，给他一个极其甜蜜的早安吻，再做些有的没的」完全不同。  
枕边人恶呜一声，按着胃部、翻身下床，赤裸地奔进浴室(噢，那两瓣摇摆的屁股，真是美好的清晨)。

 

Tony疑惑地跟在Banner身后，为他披上睡袍保暖，看着他弯腰、痛苦地捏着喉咙，却什么都吐不出来。

 

「看来Vision很快就会有弟弟或者妹妹了，我好感动喔。」  
Tony倚在门边，挑起眉头。

 

「我胃好涨，昨晚吃错了什么...」Banner坐在冷凉的磁砖上，努力回想。  
在游乐园吃完热狗，晚上变身回来只吃了几块饼干，怎会消化不良?

「Hulk好像吃了十四个甜甜圈，然后立即睡着了，大概是没时间消化。」  
Tony的样子不无心虚。

 

「所以我的胃里至少还有十个甜甜圈...我恨死你了。」

 

「我们都知道那不是事实。」

 

「至少是小部份事实。」

 

「噢~博士，你是在诱导我问你「另外一大部份事实」?」

 

「只要我说了，明天就会在新闻看到 **原话用最不可思议的方式印在曼克顿地平线** 。」

 

「相信我，Babe，你绝对不会是在新闻看到的，我会抱着你飞去看，全世界直播。」

 

「一如以往地 **低调** ，Stark。  
现在停止你脑内不设实际的想象，把胃药拿过来。」

 

36

「一开电视全是『地铁偶遇亿万富豪』、『Stark过山车上热吻秘密情人』、『游客爭相与绿巨人脚印合照』、『Iron man与Hulk疑似参与乐园巡游』的新闻，你们约会就非得那么高调吗!?」

  
「 **低调** 地开私人飞机去瑞士滑雪、去巴黎铁塔吃午餐或者去杜拜冲沙也好，就算开着长礼车去七星级酒店吃白松露也行，內斂地度过浪漫的一天不好吗?现在我得替你们去记者会解画了，记得，下次都给我 **低调** 点。」  
  
  
队长叹口气，每一天也很心累。  


小蜘蛛的筆又掉下來了。

懷疑他前半生是不是對「低调」有什麼誤解。

 

 

然後：

Banner在他的右掌心發現了Tony的簽名，極難清洗。

哦他懂了，「 **偶像** 」的簽名。

 

他決定給他的反應堆也簽一個。

(完)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中Tony算是在過山車表白過，但博士沒有，我覺得他不會說出口，只要「不會再走了」就是最好的表白了(時間證明一切)  
> 從今以後，隊友們要被瘋狂炫耀脫單的鐵罐煩死了，小蜘蛛加油!

**Author's Note:**

> 聽了林俊杰的「愛你」十遍才開始寫，甜到消化不良，大概不會寫出一點點虐了吧(笑)
> 
>  本來猶豫要不要寫肉，但觀光女遊客們已坐了一過山車等出發，哈哈哈，還是寫了點點渣，不想看的請直接跳過XDD
> 
> 文中Tony算是在過山車表白過，但博士沒有，但我覺得他不會說出口，只要「再不會走了」就是最好的表白了(時間證明一切)  
> 從今以後，隊友們要被瘋狂炫耀脫單的鐵罐煩死了，小蜘蛛加油!


End file.
